


Beautiful Boy, Beautiful Stutter

by 1DFreakyDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Louis, Bullying, Jock!Harry, Love, M/M, New School, Stuttering, Sweet Harry, stutter!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DFreakyDirectioner/pseuds/1DFreakyDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Louis stutter a lot, Harry is a jock, they end up becoming good freinds. <br/>But are they only friends? Will they become more than that?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy, Beautiful Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever, in another language than my own language.   
> Eh, well hope you like it.. :)

"Mo-om, I do-o-n't know if I ca-an do thi-is.."

"Of course you can my dear." Louis' mom answered with Her motherly caring voice.

 Louis sighed.          

Well, this was his fourth school. Being bullied out of every single school isn't the coolest thing, in the world.

The thing with Louis was that he wasn't handsome, cool, one of the lads, no, he was pretty. The one who, liked flower crowns. Yeah, that was pretty much Louis. Well, there were a few more thing with Louis.

He stuttered.

A lot.

 At the other schools he got bullied because of that, hell, he even got beaten up because of that.

So Louis, got angst.

Still have it.

 He gets scared when people, -not his mom and sisters,- touched him.

There was a short period where he lived with his dad, -very short period.

It was less than a half year. The first month was great, even fantastic.

Then, his father started to touch Louis in a not so comfortable way.

Louis were fourteen he knew what was going on, and he knew it was illegal. He always began to scream, when his father touched his willy, touch his bum, played with him, or when his father told Louis to give him a blowjob, or handjob.

Louis was so scared every time his father tried to do such things, and he always tried to kick, out after his dad, and then his father would hit him. He got hit, -by his own father.

So not only the bullies hit him, also his father.

After 4 months like that, Louis couldn't talk to anyone, -wouldn't talk to anyone. Even his mom couldn't get him to speak. She couldn't even get him to laugh, and she missed her son so much, and it killed her to know that he was sad.

"What's wrong boo?" she would ask him.

And he would just shook his head. She took him to a psychologist. She really hoped that it would help him, so she could get her son back, -her happy son.

The first time she was with her, he already felt safe, but didn't explained a lot. Only that he didn't felt comfortable living with his dad.

The fourth time Louis couldn't take it anymore, so he explained it. She was shocked at first, - and who wouldn't have been that, -and then she had said, "Louis, I can help you with this. I can get him away from you."

Louis looked down at his hands. He couldn't, his father would kill his mom if he said anything about it, he told Louis that himself.

"He will kid-ill mo-o-om." he had whispered. "We'll get him arrested. I promise. Before he can lay a hand on you, or you family. He'll never touch you again Louis," Louis nodded, but he was so _so_ scared he would kill his mom.

He didn't, thought.

He got arrested, and had to be in jail for thirteen years.

He hang himself in his cell, after a few weeks, left a letter.

'Oh you've made a big mistake. You should go kill him, my son, I'm even disgusted to call him that. He is the biggest mistake in this would. He is a little pussy, a little gay guy, who just wants it up his ass. God forbidden such peoples. Hope you'll see that this is a big mistake. He really deserved to be touched in that way, hmpf, little bitch.'

 He talked about Louis, and Louis' mom had started to cry when she read it.

Of course, no mom would ever like to hear anyone talk about, their little baby in that way.

Louis had read the letter himself, not that his mom wanted him to read it.

At all.

She said it wasn't good for him to read it. But Louis, well, he did it anyway.

It wasn't that he would read it, but it just was there in front of him, and nobody ells was in the room, so he took it and read.

He started to cry, really loud.

His mom had rushed downstairs to find him with the letter in his hand. She had hold him close, and said 'it's okay Lou. He was a bad guy. It isn't true at all, and you know that.'

But well, after all, it turned out that Louis was gay.

Jay, his mom, didn't complain at all, and with the cliché talk, "I'll love you no matter what." thing.

So Louis' life was cliché. A shit kind if cliché, to be honest.

Back to the real thing, shall we?

Louis got out of the car. Smiling awkwardly to his mom, and mouthed a 'love you' to her. He looked at the big school in front of him.

He just really hoped that this was _the_ school.

He pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

It was even bigger when you were inside the school.

The door closed, and not four seconds later it opened again. It slammed into Louis' bag.

 Now he was on the floor. The kid who opened the door looked down at him, and then started to laugh, and got the people around him to laugh too.

How humiliating.

 Then he just left, still laughing at Louis.

Cool first day so far.

A boy ran up to him, and sank his hand down to help him up.

Louis got in panic.

Would the boy slap him? Kick him?

He began to hyperventilate. Fuck this wasn't good. Soon he would begin to scream if he doesn't get his medicine.

"Shit, are you alright mate?" the boy asked.

A very calm voice. The boy sat his bag down on the floor and took Louis up into his arms, then Louis started to scream and kick out with his legs.

"Shhh it's okay. You're alright," the boy says. Not freaked out, aout the whole thing.

The boy gets Louis out to the toilet, then closed the door.

He sits Louis down on the toilet.

"Shall I get a teacher for you? Or are you okay?" the boy ask.

Louis looks at him with scared eyes.

He isn't doing anything to Louis, only being sweet. Louis looks at his bag. And then up at the boy.

Then he notice the boy have curly hair, and green eyes.

Green calm Louis down.

'Curly' sinks his eyes to the bag just like Louis did two seconds ago. "Is there something in your bag I should take?" he asks.

"Me-med-" "Medicine?" Louis sobs and nods.

He finds it real quick, and hands it to Louis who take two pills. Louis sits curled up on the toilet, with his head on his knees.

The boy just looks at Louis. After a few minutes Louis looks up at the boy, with a furious look.

Why is the boy still here? Is he going to hurt Louis now?

"Are you okay?" the boy ask.

Louis shakes his head, but quickly change his mind, and nods.

Yeah, he's okay for now. "Good. Good. What is your name?" "Lou-Louis.." he stutter. "What a beautiful name," he answers.

"'M Harry." he then says.

 Louis likes that name, he decides.


End file.
